Las Dos Caras De Una Misma Moneda
by Bella291
Summary: ¿que pasaria si el mundo que conoces no fuera al que pertenecieses? Bella siempre vivio en un mundo construido para ella. pero el destino la obligo a dejarlo atras, enfrentandose a lo desconocido, donde encontrara a edward
1. Prefacio

**_Prefacio._**

Es increíble como la visión que tienes acerca de la vida puede cambiar en apenas unos meses. Si antes me hubiesen contado esto probablemente no lo habría creído, después de todo yo nunca había sido así.

Pero con el paso del tiempo aprendí lo que es vivir y no era lo que a mí me habían enseñado ¿Por qué vivir en un mundo regido por reglas y normas? Yo estaba harta de eso, siempre me había comportado como la princesa perfecta siendo lo que todos esperaban que fuese.

Pero eso cambio el día que tuve que salir huyendo y comencé una nueva vida. El miedo fue mi primera impresión ante lo desconocido, pero más tarde me di cuenta que aquello era lo mejor que podía haber hecho nunca.

Por fin había llegado la noche y con ella mi momento de salir de nuevo de mi cuento de hadas. Me levanté de la cama y Salí de mi habitación silenciosamente. Como cada noche me dirigía hacia lo prohibido, hacia aquel mundo que a mí me estaba vedado, pero que no me importaba.

Todo estaba en silencio, tan solo se oía el sonido de mis pies descalzos caminando por el suelo de piedra, el corazón me latía desenfrenado y la adrenalina se apoderaba de mí por completo. Si me pillaban escapándome de esa manera, todo se habría acabado.

Antes de que pudiese darme cuenta me encontraba ya delante de la puerta de su habitación. Respira Isabella, pero en ese momento no era Isabella la que reinaba en mi cuerpo, sino simplemente Bella.

Dos personas distintas que convivían en mí. Una que tenía un destino al que enfrentarse y para la cual sus deberes estaban por encima de cualquier otra cosa. Y luego estaba simplemente Bella, esa que había conocido un nuevo mundo fuera de los muros del palacio y que no quería volver a encerrarse en ellos.

Tomé aire una vez más y abrí la puerta, la habitación se encontraba completamente en silencio. Tan solo estaba alumbrada por un rayo de luna que entraba por la ventana y le confería un brillo mágico al ambiente. Unos brazos que me rodearon por la cintura me sobresaltaron.

Te estaba esperando, has tardado demasiado. –me dijo depositando un leve beso en mi cuello.

Sí, pero ya estoy aquí. –le contesté girándome para apoyarme sobre su pecho.

Depositó otro leve beso en mis labios y me condujo hasta la cama donde me sentó sobre su regazo. Era en esos momentos cuando me sentía completamente feliz. Cuando deseaba que eso pudiera ser eterno, poder estar junto a él siempre sin tener que escondernos de nadie, sin tener que vivir con el miedo de que pudiesen descubrirnos.

Sin pensármelo dos veces me lancé a besar sus labios, necesitaba sus besos más que el aire para respirar, necesitaba sentirle mío aunque solo fuese en esas escasas horas que teníamos para nosotros, en las que no yo era la futura reina de Volterra ni él simplemente mi guardaespaldas.

Quédate esta noche. –me suplico ¿Qué me quedase? No había nada que desease mas en este mundo que quedarme allí encerrada para siempre.

No puedo, he de volver a mis habitaciones antes de que salga el sol.

No vuelvas, vayámonos de aquí. Escapemos algún lugar donde no nos encuentren nunca, donde no tengamos que escondernos más. – él me tumbo sobre la cama y me acercó a su cuerpo.

¿Escaparnos? Había planeado la manera de hacerlo millones de veces pero no podía, tenía demasiadas responsabilidades allí, no podía dejarlo todo aunque fuese lo que más quisiera hacer. Pero el motivo de mi visita aquella noche, no era agradable para ninguno de los dos, es mas a mi me había destrozado cuando supe la noticia.

Edward, hay algo que debo decirte y que no te va a gustar. –le confesé mientras notaba como mis ojos se humedecían.

No hace falta que lo digas, ya sé lo que es. –me contestó obligándome a levantar la cabeza.

Edward no quiero hacerlo, no quiero casarme, no quiero dejarte nunca. – lloraba como una niña perdida mientras saltaba a sus brazos.

Shistt tranquila, encontraremos la solución. Te prometo que lo conseguiremos. – me consoló abrazándome aun más fuerte.

¿Encontraríamos una solución? ¿Lo conseguiríamos? Yo no quería hacerlo, no quería tener que casarme por conveniencia o más bien por obligación, era eso o entrar en guerra. La solución estaba en mis manos pero no quería aceptarla, no quería separarme jamás de Edward.

Si hubiera algo por lo que tendría que estar agradecida es por haberle conocido, porque hubiese conseguido abrirme los ojos y porque me hubiese enseñado que es el amor, de no ser por él, aun no lo conocería.

Pero ahora las circunstancias nos obligaban a separarnos pero no podía permitirlo, no podía dejar a Edward así, mi vida estaba ligada a la suya desde el mismo momento en que lo vi por primera vez. ¿Una solución? La acabaría encontrando, me costase lo que me costase.


	2. La huida

hola chicas!!!bueno en el primer capitulo no pude poner nada aqui!pero ahora si!gracias por vuestras opiniones y espero que os este gustando la historia!bueno aqui es donde verdaderamente empieza!!! bueno deciros tambien que los personajes son propiedad de Stephany Meyer!pero creo que eso ya lo sabeis!!!esto es una historia basada en estos personajes!!!!!espero que la disfruteis!!!besos a todas!

* * *

_**Capitulo 1**_

_La huida._

_'' El valor consiste en saber sufrir'' _(Voltaire)

**Bella Pov**

Nunca me había detenido a pensar como podría ser mi vida si mis privilegios reales no me sirviesen para nada. Toda mi vida, todo cuanto había a mi alrededor se había arrodilladlo a mi paso, todos cuantos formaban mi entorno me respetaban y se esforzaban demasiado por agradarme.

Toda mi vida me había acostumbrado a eso, a que yo siempre fuese el centro de atención, a que todos quisiesen agradarme fuesen cuales fuesen mis deseos, y por muy déspotas o irracionales que fuesen siempre se cumplían, nadie me llevaba jamás la contraria.

Desde que tengo uso de razón me han enseñado unas normas de comportamiento, millones de protocolos para afrontar cualquier tipo de situación como lo que soy, una princesa, para ser más exactos, la futura reina de Volterra.

Volterra es un pequeño imperio que comprende la península itálica al completo, estamos a mediados del siglo dieciocho, y por suerte para mi, ya puedo reinar sin ningún impedimento.

Mi padre murió hace unos tres años, y mi madre Esme, ha estado gobernando por mi estos años, hasta que ha llegado el día de mi dieciocho cumpleaños, el día que cumplí la mayoría de edad, y en el cual también seria nombrada reina por fin.

Estaba muy nerviosa, aunque había ensayado ese momento mil veces, aunque me hubiese concienciado como nadie, sentía demasiado miedo. Un país entero iba a quedar bajo mi mando, y eso me aterraba ¿sabría manejar la situación?

- Alteza ha llegado la hora de que se prepare, la coronación será en unas pocas horas.

En ese momento, entraron Alice y Rosalie en mis aposentos, ellas eran mis damas de compañía desde que tengo uso de razón, siempre han estado conmigo y me han ayudado, eran lo más parecido que tenia a amigas dentro del palacio.

La sesión de belleza comenzó y ellas comenzaron a vestirme con el traje que se había seleccionado. Cuando me pusieron el corsé, sentí que perdía el aire, con aquello tan sumamente apretado, me era muy difícil respirar, pero con el paso del tiempo acabé soportándolo, después de todo, era una princesa.

Cuando me pusieron aquel enorme vestido los nervios hicieron mella en mi de una manera inesperada, era mirarme al espejo y sentir como un nudo se formaba de repente en mi estomago, la verdad me gustaba el color azul pálido que habían elegido, era un traje muy voluminoso, con un pronunciado escote y ceñido al torso como ningún otro que me hubiese puesto nunca.

- Le queda estupendo majestad. –me dijo Rosalie.

- Ross por favor, ya te he dicho que tú puedes llamarme Bella, no me gusta tanto formalismo y menos entre nosotras que nos conocemos hace tanto.

- Lo siento majestad, pero no puedo hacer eso. No me está permitido, son las normas. –me contesta agachando la cabeza y comenzando a cepillar mi larga melena.

Las normas, siempre había normas de por medio. Las odiaba con todas mis fuerzas, yo siempre había estado sujeta a ellas, pero si hubiese sido por mi hubiese preferido nacer libre, poder vivir mi propia vida. Me sentía como un pájaro encerrado en una jaula y el ansia de libertad, cada vez era más grande.

Pero todo eso se me había terminado, en ese momento debería ser la persona más formal del mundo, tenia obligaciones con mi familia y con mi país y no podía defraudarles pasase lo que pasase. Aunque a lo que más miedo le tenía, era a lo que vendría después de la boda. Una mujer no puede gobernar sola, no tenemos esa capacidad, por lo que me tocaría buscar un marido y por lo que sabía, ya había muchos candidatos.

No quería casarme, era una maldita idealista. Había oído millones de historias de esas de los amores imposibles y que siempre se veían interrumpidos por algo. Y siempre había soñado con eso, con enamorarme, aunque nunca me había sucedido y nunca lo haría, pero siempre se puede soñar.

- Cariño es la hora. Estás preciosa mi princesa. –me dijo mi madre entrando en mi habitación.

- Gracias mamá. –le contesté dándole un abrazo.

- No me puedo creer que por fin mi niña se haya hecho mayor. Sabes a lo que te toca enfrentarte ahora, y sé que estás preparada y que lo harás de maravilla hija, tu solo se quién eres. Serás una gran reina. La mejor que ha tenido Volterra jamás. –me dijo sonriéndome como nunca.

- Tengo miedo mamá. No sé si podre estar a la altura. –le confesé.

- Lo estarás Bella, recuerda siempre que eres una Swan, y los Swan siempre consiguen lo que se proponen, asique relájate y sonríe Isabella Marie Swan, reina de Volterra.

Aquella última sonrisa respaldada también por las de Alice y Rosalie me dan los ánimos que necesito para salir ahí fuera y enfrentarme a mi destino. Dejé mis miedos en aquella habitación y me dirigí a paso firme hacia la sala del trono, donde tendría lugar el acto.

La sala estaba abarrotada de gente, todos voltearon a mirarme cuando entré, podía ver las miradas sorprendidas de todos, y también los susurros que se decían unos a otros. Pero yo, seguí mi camino hacia adelante, sintiendo ese nudo en el estomago más profundo con forme avanzaba hacia el trono.

Cuando llegué allí, me quedé de pie, escuchaba al sacerdote pronunciar el juramento que yo luego debería repetir, y con el que mi coronación seria oficial. Me lo había aprendido de memoria, llevaba toda la vida ensayándolo, pero en ese momento, las palabras no querían salir de mi garganta.

- Juro solemnemente gobernar con justicia, proteger a mi pueblo y…

- Creo que eso no va a ser posible princesa.

Un estallido en la puerta y unas voces que provenían de ella consiguieron que toda la ceremonia se interrumpiese y todos y cada uno de los presentes estuviésemos atentos a la interrupción.

Cuando alcancé a ver quiénes eran los que habían entrado, el pánico se apoderó de mí por completo. No podía ser cierto lo que veían mis ojos, no podían ser los Vulturis los que hubiesen conseguido irrumpir en palacio y estropear mi coronación.

Los Vulturis, habían sido la rivales de mi familia durante siglos, ellos se proclamaban los reyes de Volterra y habían venido dispuestos a recuperar el trono que según ellos les pertenecía por derecho.

- Como ya sabréis esto es un error, ella no es la gobernante legítima del país, y como habéis decidido devolvernos el trono por la fuerza que así sea. ¡apresadla! –grito uno de ellos.

A partir de ese instante, todo comenzó a ser confusión, no sé cómo sucedió todo. Lo único que recuerdo fue que una mano tiro de mi sacándome por la parte trasera de la enorme sala.

- ¿A dónde vamos? –le pregunté al hombre que tiraba de mi arrastrándome por los enormes pasillos.

- No se paré majestad, no tenemos tiempo, debemos ponerla a salvo ¡vamos rápido! – me contestó.

- ¿Y mi madre? ¿Dónde está ella? –le pregunté preocupada.

- Ahora nos reuniremos con ella pero debemos correr, no pueden atraparnos.

Seguí a ese hombre a donde quiera que me estuviese dirigiendo. En ese momento mi cabeza aun no asimilaba los acontecimientos que acababan de tener lugar, lo único que podía pensar es que mis días habían llegado a su final, no creía que consiguiésemos salir de allí con vida.

- ¡Mamá! –grité cuando la vi aparecer corriendo por una esquina seguida de Alice y Rosalie.

- Bella cariño deprisa, tienes que irte. –me contestó.

- ¿Irme? ¿A dónde? –le pregunté sin comprender.

- A un lugar seguro, iras con Rosalie y Alice para que te acompañen y Carlisle cuidará de ti. –me dijo señalando al hombre que me había salvado. – rápido Bella, sal de aquí.

- ¿Pero y tú? No mamá, no quiero irme, no quiero dejarte. –le contesté con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Tienes que hacerlo, yo estaré bien te lo prometo. Nos veremos pronto, más pronto de lo que tú te piensas, pero ahora vete, Carlisle te lo explicará todo. Adiós hija, recuerda siempre quien eres. –me contestó.

No me dio tiempo ni a darle un abrazo en condiciones, ya que en menos de un segundo estaba de nuevo atravesando el palacio a velocidad de vértigo. Mis pies se movían solos, seguían la dirección que les indicaban, pero yo tan solo podía notar las lagrimas que inundaban mis ojos nublándome la visión.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había sucedido aquello? ¿Cómo? No lograba explicarme como todas las cosas habían sucedido a semejante velocidad, consiguiendo que pasasen casi inadvertidas a mis ojos, como si esos momentos no los hubiese vivido.

Pero sí que lo había hecho, se suponía que iba a ser el día mas feliz de mi vida, y de repente estaba lejos de mi casa y alejada de mi familia. Yo no quería eso, yo quería volver y ayudar a mi madre, afrontar lo que fuese que me esperaba con los Vulturis, pero estando cerca de mi hogar.

Emprendimos el camino hacia algún lugar que desconocía, pero en ese momento no me importaba lo mas mínimo. Mi mundo entero se había derrumbado por completo, mi madre estaba sola en Volterra y mi país en manos de unos asesinos ¿Qué podía hacer?

No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados ante algo como eso, no debía hacerlo. Había sido educada para enfrentar ese tipo de problemas, incluso mi propia muerte que sería lo que me esperaría.

- Majestad, yo soy Carlisle, he trabajado para su padre desde hace mucho tiempo, y ahora se me ha encomendado la misión de protegerla. No se preocupe y confié en mi, iremos a mi casa, allí no la encontrará nadie. Pero no debe revelar a nadie su identidad, no le diga a nadie quien es, a partir de este momento, su nombre será solo Bella ¿entendido?

Tan solo pude asentir con la cabeza. Carlisle me fue explicando toda la historia mientras hacíamos aquel largo viaje, supuse que nos dirigíamos al norte, pero no estaba segura, jamás había salido de los muros del Volterra, para mí el mundo era un gran desconocido.

Una nueva vida se presentaba delante de mí, aunque intentase luchar contra ella era algo que se me había impuesto, pero aun así, no quería aceptarlo, es más, no pensaba hacerlo, encontraría la manera de volver a casa lo más pronto posible. Pero no contaba con lo que me esperaba en aquel lugar hacia donde me llevaban.


End file.
